Her Will
by Satan Abraham
Summary: What if Will had died in that desert? What would Djaq do?


**Rowana Renee suggested this, and I thought, 'Hey, why not?'**

**It's in Djaq's point of view. It's the first time I've done a death not in the dying person's POV. **

**Enjoy!**

XxX

The sun. The sun used to be her friend, but now it was her bitter enemy, beating down on her, her friends, and worst of all, her Will.

She had never liked the English king, King Richard, but now she hated him.

This king had invaded her home, shipped her off to England, to slavery, and now…now he was endangering her Will. Killing her Will.

And her Will was apologizing, like it was his fault. He had been doing that for twenty minutes now. She wanted to tell him to save his strength, but something held her back.

"Djaq…" she heard him say once more, before she saw his head droop.

"Will?" she asked cautiously. He was still. He was too still. "Robin, can you check and see if he's alright?"

Djaq saw Robin twist around as best as he could to observe Will. "I…I'm sorry Djaq. He doesn't look alive. Even if someone comes soon…"

She was sure, if she could, she would be crying right now. She was trying to get a hold on herself when the Sheriff rode up with Marian, and Gisbourne. Djaq looked at the ground the entire time.

They left Marian with the outlaws. Djaq welcomed death now. It was only a matter of time, after all. She'd grown up here. She knew how the desert worked.

About ten or so minutes later (it felt like hours to her) another horse came riding out towards them.

It was Carter. Carter who had come far too late. When he cut her down from her prison, she immediately ran over to will. She checked for a pulse, for a breath, for anything.

There was nothing. Djaq closed her eyes for a minute, and opened them again when she felt a hand on her arm. Allan. He handed her some water, and she drank greedily.

"We've got a plan. Robin's going to try an' convince the king that we're not going to kill 'im." Allan said. Djaq nodded. "Is he…?" Allan asked.

Djaq swallowed. "He's dead." Allan visibly paled.

"Are you sure? Not bein' funny, but you've-" Allan stopped talking. She looked at him.

"He is dead." She said. Allan nodded, then ran over and told Robin something. She saw Robin nod. Allan jogged back to her.

"We're staying behind to bury him." Allan told her. She nodded. She didn't trust her emotions enough to speak. "I'll start digging the grave."

Djaq nodded and began to shakily untie Will. Her Will. Her Will was gone, dead. She-she'd never see him again. They even believed in different gods. She knew that Will had believed in the Christian God until the moment of his death, and Djaq….she believed in Allah.

She blinked back tears as she lowered Will to the ground. She heard shovelfuls of sand being flung to the side. No doubt Allan was having issues digging the hole. "D'you think this is deep enough?" Allan called.

Djaq looked at the hole. It was too shallow, but it would suffice. Allan took Will's feet and drug him over to the hole. Djaq helped lower the former carpenter into the grave.

She took a deep breath. Allan began filling in the hole. "Not-not yet." Djaq said. Allan stopped and looked at her.

"Not bein' funny, but…" Allan trailed off. Djaq took another breath.

"We…we should take a few moments to remember." Djaq said weakly. Allan nodded, and the two stood in silence.

She remembered the day she had first seen Will, and when he had accidentally walked in on her bathing. When they had gone to the villages together on deliveries. That fateful night in the barn at Nettlestone.

She glanced at Allan. Would she have gotten that close to Will if Allan hadn't betrayed them? Allan glanced at her. "Now?" he asked. She nodded as Allan began to pile sand back into the grave.

Her Will, gone forever….

XxX

**This is probably the most serious thing I've ever written. Normally my stories and oneshots have a touch of humor in them (even if they're one of my death oneshots), but this one…didn't. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
